The Legend of the Adventures of Hyrule Warriors
by Silver2350
Summary: So this is my take upon the story of the Legend of Zelda Hyrule Warriors. Except this story will be quite different from the game with additional characters not from the game with more depths to the plot, characters and eventually romance!
1. A Legend of a Warrior

**Well, hello there, I hope you are doing fine at the moment! This is me, Silver! Silver2350! So this is my first fanfiction and it will be very heavily based upon the new Legend of Zelda game (while I'm writing this) The Legend of Zelda Hyrule Warriors! This fanfiction will use a lot of the events from the game, but this will mostly focus on heavily expanding the plot of the game on how I want to imagine it because as a person who's seen the game, I find it lacks plot. While expanding the plot, I will also add characters that will be relevant to the story but will not make the plot suffer too many major changes to the point where it gets too out of hand. Lastly for the changes, something I will also do is add more romance to the story because I found it interesting in the game, I even thought about it and realized that there was a lot of potential and opportunities that were wasted.**

**With all this out of the way. The adventures of a new left handed hero in green shall soon start. There will be lost, tragedy but in the end, our heroes must learn to work together and use their courage, together to overcome the unpredictable future full of darkness to save all of Hyrule!**

_"Hyrule, it is a land full of darkness, anger, tragedies and wars. In every age after the creators of the world; Din, Nayru and Farore, have given life to the land. A countless of number of battles have occurred over the forces of darkness and the forces of light. These battles have been fought over for the purpose of one object of unlimited power, the Triforce. Split in three parts; power, wisdom and courage. Countless battles have happened over and over, only to search and claim the Triforce, even if it was just only for a piece of one the three pieces of the Triforce. In every age whenever the power of the Triforce had fallen into the clutches of the forces of darkness, there would always be a hero. Dressed in green and wielding his sword in his left hand, this hero would battle for the forces of light and bring a new era of peace to Hyrule. The pieces of the Triforce in every age have always fallen into the same hands. The Triforce of power has always fallen into the clutches of the king of darkness. The Triforce of wisdom gets past down to the Princess of Hyrule and then the Triforce of courage, handed down to the legendary left handed hero in green. The destinies of theses three have always tangled together because of the Triforce. Unless by chance, one of the pieces, has not fallen to it's proper owner," thought the dark sorceress..._

_As the dark sorceress was continuing to look through her orb that gave her a beautiful view Hyrule field, with great pride she spoke "now let's see how this new story unfolds, where a piece of the Triforce falls into my clutches, and finally, I will see you, my dear Link..."_

**The Legend of the Adventures of Hyrulian Warriors**

**Chapter 1: A Legend of a Warrior**

Continuous and unbreakable chatter had stormed through the eating hall of the soldiers in Hyrule castle after a nice sunny day after all the soldiers and trainees had their training session.

"Hey, that jump and slash technique you preformed earlier was unreal," cried Apollo, one of the Hyrulian trainees.

"Yeah man, how did you do it, it was on a totally different level than anyone else, then again, you're always the best," said Jet (another trainee) with lots of excitement.

As Jet unmannerly drank his pumpkin soup he shouted, "seriously, I wish everyone were as good as you at sword combat, if that was the case, we could live peacefully forever, right Link?"

After hearing Jet, Link nodded, finished his soup and started to drink his water.

"Well Jet, you know being a Hyrulian soldier has always been a dream for the three of us y'know," Blurted out Jet.

As Link finished his water, he thought to himself "wow, we've been together forever, the three of us trying to become a Hyrulian soldier like every kid dreamed of, and now we've done it!"

As all the Hyrulian soldiers were eating, Zelda herself, the princess of Hyrule was lying in bed, pretending to be sleeping so her bodyguard, Impa wouldn't notice her in a session of deep and troubling thoughts.

"A hero in green, will we ever need him," thought Zelda "we live in an era of peace and-, " her thoughts were suddenly clouded with darkness as she suddenly saw a figure of an evil beast, an evil beast none like she'd ever seen! But then hero in green wielding a sword, a legendary sword, in his left hand courageously fending off the darkness, with the help of others.

Zelda, suddenly broke her session of deep thought, she gasped as she quickly sat up in peril.

"Princess Zelda, are you alright," shouted Impa as she turned her complete attention to Zelda.

As Zelda quickly recollected herself, she replied, "yes I'm fine, it seems to have been, just a nightmare..."

"Perhaps not, many similar nightmares one after the other but now this one, it seems more like an omen, showing a nearly unpredictable time for Hyrule," calmly said Impa in thought.

"No, I assure, theses are just coincidences and this has nothing to do with the legendary green hero or dark time for Hyrule," reassured Zelda.

"Well in any case, we should find the one who is the reborn spirit of the hero," requested Impa as she got things ready for Zelda.

"Agreed," said Zelda still uncertain why Impa was so worried. After getting ready, she soon made her way out of her room but before leaving looked back at the of of drawer next to her bed where she had left a scarf that she personally knitted, the scarf was knitted blue with the mark of the Trifoce at one end.

Time was up for the lunch break, Link, Jet and Apollo then left for more training. During that very moment, Zelda had left her room with Impa to see if there was anyone to meet the expected strength of a hero. Impa insisted that they should go check the the training grounds of the Hryulian captains. Zelda kept on insisting to check the training area of the Hyrulian trainees but Impa persuaded her that they'd be only be wasting their time.

The training session lasted 5 and a half hours, once again Link proved himself strongest out his group of 50 soldiers out of 40 other groups composed 50 soldiers. Nearly only using his notorious spin-attack and swift sword slashed to win all the small 1 vs 1 matches he had.

It was late in the evening and Zelda with Impa's help couldn't find any captain as strong as they hoped to be, when most hope was lost, Zelda was able to sneak away from Impa for a second when Impa was caught off-guard when a captain asked for assistance with planning the next lessons for the Hyrulian trainees. Zelda quickly rushed over to the training grounds of the trainees but when she arrived, they were all leaving and nearly gone. Except Link, he was bringing back all the equipment back. Right when Link got things ready to bring back, he and Zelda's eye's met for a second, they both somehow felt connected in a way and knew their destinies will soon intertwine.

As every person in the Hyrulian army got ready to sleep, Link and his two friends were already in bed before everyone else, Apollo yawned and then looked at Link and Jet and said "hey guys, did you hear the rumors, Zelda and Impa seemed to be desperately looking for an exceptionally strong person in the entire Hylian army but couldn't find one!"

"There's no way and no reason to, think about we already have all the captains we need and we're at a time of peace, those rumors are obviously fake," said Jet in an angry tone.

"Well I heard that there might be a war soon," said Apollo in a sad tone.

What Apollo said made Link suddenly feel odd, a feeling of what he thought might be something like anticipation or being ready.

"I hardly believe you Apollo, hey Link what do you think," said Jet but Link suddenly fell asleep "He's always so ready for tomorrow," laughed Jet as he and Apollo went to bed. Not knowing what will actually arrive tomorrow...

"Every Hyrulian captain and knight, battle ready," commanded Zelda as her army got ready.

"I don't believe it, what are we looking at," said Impa, astonished.

One hour ago, it was reported that a giant army of some forces of darkness were heading to Hyrule castle. It was not know by whom was leading them nor did they know where they came from but Zelda did no fear them. At the beginning of dawn, her army was ready to defend Hyrule, led by Zelda, all Hyrulian captains and knights were to report for battle and for the trainees, they were quickly forgotten and uninformed.

As Link woke up in the morning like every other morning, except there was something was not right that very morning. Usually Link wakes up an hour after dawn, meets up with Jet and Apollo, goes to have breakfast with all the other Hyrulian soldiers then goes for practice. Except this time there was a very noticeable lack of people everywhere he went. Usually anywhere he went was filled with people and endless chatter, now it felt like everyone evacuated Hyrule castle, leaving few people there left and total silence. The most mysterious part of it all was that not a single person knew why they weren't practicing nor did they have a clue on what may be happening.

The search continued for nearly an hour until Link thought about something, something he discussed with Apollo and Jet the night before. Apollo had claimed that a war was about to break out.

"No way, that is an impossibility," thought Link as everything in his mind started to confuse itself with questions without answers and impossibilities that he thought might become reality!

As all this was going through his mind, felt something new that he never felt before, until he caught a glimpse of princess Zelda for that one second, a feeling that feels familiar, like his instincts. As he realized it, he instinctively thought to himself "I must prepare myself for war," as he soon made a sudden dash for the nearest equipment room where he thought he might find himself something useful before he went out, to Hyrule field.

Near one of the smaller and less know about exits to Hyrule field was Jet leaning against the stone pillars and Apollo standing standing next to him. "Man, what's up with today," said Jet with a moody tone "the day starts out empty as always, Link takes longer than usual to wake and now this!"

"Well, today is without a doubt a fascinating turn of events that no one can predict," said Apollo as he was thinking about the situation is. He suddenly came out of thought and quickly exclaimed "you don't think there's a war do you?"

As Jet closed his eyes and was about to think, his moment of thought was immediately interrupted as he heard Apollo call out Link's name. He bothered to look and what he saw came as a surprise!

"Link, what are you thinking," said Apollo surprised as he looked at Link, equipped with a sword and shield but was still in his trainee outfit. "What's the need of that equipment, put it back," exclaimed Apollo in a panicked tone.

"Apollo," said Jet in a very depressed tone "I think we need to get ready too," as he looked at Apollo who had a disgusted facial expression, but there was no stopping it, the three of them now knew what the situation was. "Link go ahead of us for now, me and Apollo will join you soon and don't worry about us, we can nearly beat you sometimes on an 1 vs 1 fight so we'll be fine" said Jet as he and Apollo rushed to get equipment too.

"The land of Hyrule is now at war, with the forces of light versus evil," thought Link as he entered the battlefield.

When he was in the front entrance rushing to battle, his heart skipped a beat as he was disgusted by the view he saw in front of him. The biggest war in history, a bloodshed, a battlefield with the bodies of too many wounded to count and what seemed like an endless amount of dark forces troops...

This was the most terrifying sight Link has ever saw, as he saw this horrific view, it felt like Hyrule was doomed to fall but the feeling of seeing Zelda came up. He soon realized there was hope, that feeling came up again, it gave him courage but there was not time to think! With the lack of strength, the soldiers weren't able to hold back a giant pack of enemies from the dark forces now to heading for one of the entrances to inside Hyrule, the same one Link was right in front of. At this moment, not a single bit of his mind told him to hold back but to charge forward! Except with what? As a sudden memory from a while back came back to him...

"Wow Link, new move that you call the spin-attack, it packs a punch, it can probably destroy an entire horde of enemies," said Apollo as he and Jet chuckled, in the flashback.

As Link dashed forth to the pack of dark forces his final thoughts were "for the sake of Hyrule!"

"Princess Zelda, can you hear us," shouted Impa and two other Hylian soldiers trying to get Zelda's attention after a one of the keep's entrances had been blocked off by boulders. Blocking off their path way to reach Zelda.

A couple of seconds have passed and then "yes Impa but what has happened?"

"It was my fault," said Impa said with disgust "I shouldn't have left you alone for a second!"

"It's fine the others needed your assistance, but now half of the army is seperated," said Zelda hoping Impa was still safe.

"Princess Zelda, we need your commands, how will we reunite the army," shouted Impa.

As Zelda took in the situation for a second she then came up with a plan "here's my orders; capture the keep west of you and locate the goron captain who should have the bombs that can blow up the boulders!"

Impa quickly replied "Rodge-" as she and every other soldier battling was cut off to see something unimaginable.

What they saw was beyond belief, a single trainee, effortlessly slashing away at every enemy in front of him that was part of the dark forces with merely a couple of swings.

"Impa, what happened," shouted Zelda worrying if Impa was okay or not.

"We've found him" mumbled Impa as she soon replied "we're fine!"

Impa then turned her attention to Link "you there, the trainee" shouted Impa. Link's attention was immediately caught by the loud and firm voice of Impa "we need to capture this so we can then open the gate to and reunite with Zelda but our problem is we've been blocked off by boulders, you think you can do this," said Impa as if she was questioning Link's skills. Link then nodded. "Good," said Impa "but there is also a keep west of here that we need to capture because the goron captain is there with he bombs but the only gate that's closed is the one that blocks off the goron captain leaving the other gate open for us to enter," explained Impa.

After understanding what he must do, Link left for the keep west of where he was also on the way defeating enemies and he also single-handedly easily captured an outpost as Impa continued to help out struggling soldiers. He arrived at the keep only to witness a massacre. A group of soldiers trying to defeat an alone keep captain who was some sort of green fire breathing lizard with a sword and shield. The soldiers were getting burnt and pushed back and Link couldn't bare to watch another second!

He rushed into the scene as he swiftly land a sword attack but was quickly blocked off.

"Who do you think you are," hissed the Keep captain at Link "I assume you're just another soldier waiting for their end," said the keep captain as he chuckled.

With impatience, Link rushed again and gave another couple of slashes but were shielded. Link then back flipped to narrowly hit by it's sword.

"I pity your foolishness," said the Keep captain throwing another insult but Link kept his anger from taking over.

Link rushed once again at the lizard but this time slower. Right before it breathed fire, Link rolled in back of the keep captain and caught it off guard, he was able to repeatedly slash it's back five times before finishing the combo with an incredibly strong finishing jab. This made the keep captain fly a couple feet away and land on the ground, it tried to get back up but Link gave no mercy, he quickly ran to it and finished it with a jump-attack. It blew up into a small cloud of smoke before truly disappearing, like the other enemies in the dark forces.

As soon as the keep captain was gone, the door opened to the other side. Link then took a second to catch his breath, even though it was challenging, it was too challenging.

"Good work trainee, your setting a fine example for every Hyrulian soldier," said Impa as she gave Link a pat on his shoulder "now let's soon reunite with Zelda!"

As soon as the gate to the other side opened most of the Hyrulian soldiers started to rush in but they were out numbered and the enemies were too powerful for them but not for Link. Link's power was unrealistic compared to the other Hyrulian soldiers, many of them struggled but Link just took a strong but simple slash and in one or two swings, most of his enemies were finished into a black puff of smock.

"It's just unbelievable, isn't he just a trainee but he has the strength of an entire army, wait, could HE really be the reborn hero," thought Impa again as she watched Link slash through every enemy in front of him while also helping out but with most of her attention on Link.

In seconds Link was able to beat nearly a hundred enemies in the small field and the field was soon exposed of all the enemy forces. They were able to save the goron captain rewarded them with bombs and Impa gladly took them. Link and Impa went back to the previous keep and used the bombs to blow up the boulders blocking their way to Zelda and quickly capture the keep on their way to Zelda.

Impa then rushed over to Zelda and cried "thank goodness you safe Zelda!"

"No, I wasn't too bad, I was able to capture the area and start to secure more of Hyrule field," said Zelda in a calm tone.

"Princess, I'd like you too meet someone," said Impa as she looked to Link

Link then gave a short introduction of himself as he didn't even introduce himself to Impa yet too!

"Link, why does it sound so familiar and so warming" thought Zelda as Impa was introducing Link. "Link, it is nice to meet you," said Zelda with a warm and greeting smile and handshake.

As Link Shacked Zelda's hand, he once again had that feeling, that very familiar feeling that he had before when seeing Zelda. Except the answer was so close to him this time and he knew that the answer was closer to him than ever but it would change his life forever except he already accepted what lay ahead as his destiny. He realized when shacking Zelda's hand that she was THE one and only princess of Hyrule and owner of the Triforce of wisdom which made him feel very honored but noticed that Zelda was slightly blushing which struck him as odd.

As soon as that small introductory was over he gave a wave good-bye and quickly rushed back into battle where a large pack enemies were fighting Hyrulian forces.

"Look at the kid go, he will be one of the people who'd make the difference between a battle lost or won, wouldn't he Zelda," said Impa as she stayed by Zelda's side and kept vigilant but watched Link.

"Why am I now thinking about Link and shaking his left hand unrelenting, why is this relevant," thought Zelda as many questions started to pop into her head relentlessly confusing her.

As Link had finished off most of the enemies after talking to Zelda and he then started to run again and venture further into Hyrule field. His destination was to reach one of the keeps a slightly further up north, even though it was already captured he wanted to check out it's status but nearing the entrance he accidentally ran into someone and fell back. As he looked to see who he ran into and apologized, what he saw was no soldier but a trainee, Jet!

"Link, what are you doing here," asked Jet surprised to of found Link.

"We've finally caught up with you," shouted Apollo as he was running towards them breathless "Link, I think we went through a different exit but most of the other keeps are ours bu-"

Jet then cut off Apollo, trying to stay calm he said "we're in trouble, there is this giant beast sized thing coming after us, it's not friendly and I wish I didn't have to assume it's part of the enemy forces!"

"Watch out, it's coming our way," screamed Apollo as he was pointing to the keep in front of them.

In a matter of seconds something unexpected but unimaginable appeared. A giant golden colored lizard like monster crushed an entire wall of the keep by rolling into it. It had spikes made of ruby and the ability to breath out fire and charge up powerful fire balls, capable of ruining an entire army!

"What in the world is that thing," thought Link as he felt his body freeze and quickly lose courage. "How could we deal with a thing which such fire power and size?"

Link just started to freeze up even more in fear next to his two friends who couldn't do anything as the monster was creating a horrifying scene.

"That thing there is a dodongo, but it's not just any dodongo but the king dodongo" said Impa to the three friends flabbergasted while arriving to the scene with Zelda.

"Princess Zelda," said Apollo and Jet surprised.

"No time for introductions, we need to know how to defeat quickly,"demanded Zelda.

"It's only weak spot a sword could penetrate would be it's belly, unless you could make it roll over it's no use and any other part of it is as strong as stone " said Impa.

"Then we need another plan," said Zelda impatiently this time.

The following seconds were filled with screams of the Hyrulian soldiers being tormented by king dodongo. No one was able to concentrate with all the pressure on them and each second that came by was painful and long, until it was cut off by Apollo's voice!

"If we can't attack it from the inside then maybe we can do something to it's insides by like feeding it a bomb," quickly replied Apollo.

"Good idea, the only problem is we can't throw a bomb while it's breathing fire and the only other time it opens it's mouth is when he charges for a fireball when it's weakened, but that's too risky, too many lives could be lost," argued Impa.

"It's our only choice," cried Jet.

"Impa, we'll go with the trainee's idea, I trust his potential," calmly said Zelda.

"Understood," said the group as they soon headed to the king dodongo reeking ravage.

As they soon made it to the keep Impa and Zelda helped drag out and help out and of the soldiers who were injured. The other soldiers ended up driving out any of the enemies who accompanied king dodongo. With all that, it left Apollo, Jet and Link to decide the fate of Hyrule.

"This'll be like old times," said Jet grinning.

"Let's do this, together, the three of us," shouted Apollo.

"With the three of us together, I feel like I accomplish anything," thought like as he nodded and charged into battle.

The three of them started to attack onto the kind dodongo, their movements were swift, slashing then quickly getting away. This tactic was making the king dodongo helpless. All it was doing was clawing, breathing fire and occasionally rolling. I was taking so many strong slashes from he three warriors but even though hundreds could be landed, it would not make it close to half way finished! As the three of them ran around it, going to slash it then run back on and off, it suddenly stopped. The three of them got together in a line, the dodongo turned to them looking very impatient and agitated. It looked sort of tired but they already knew the kind dodongo was always restless. It then opened it's mouth, ready.

"Let's bomb a dodongo guys," shouted Jet as if they were already victorious.

As Apollo gave both of his friends a panicked look he cried "who has the bombs?!"

As Link looked at both of his friends next to him he then realized Impa was helping with injured soldiers and she was carrying the bombs!

"Watch out," shouted Apollo.

Then without realizing it the dodongo was ready to fire, they heard a 'BOOM' as the fireball was shot. Without enough time to dodge they instinctively shielded themselves from the blast. The fire ball was powerful, stronger than any force Link has ever felt. With the force of the blast, it sent the three of them flying back into into a wall behind them. The next moments for Link were blurry, his body was in pain everywhere, his shield had a giant burn mark and was even dented. The following moments came too quickly for Link to know what was going on, all he knew was the unbelievable pain and the dodongo facing off against Zelda!

Link saw Zelda fighting the dodongo all by-herself, this image oddly made Link enraged and started to gave him more strength but he still couldn't stand up. He started to fall unconscious but suddenly a hand gave him a lift up. He looked up and saw Impa helping him up. Link was now standing up again next to friends looking all beaten up but no down!

"Thank goodness you guys have not yet given up," said Impa relieved "If only I stayed with Zelda with, if only I had given you guys the bombs," said Impa now without a fighting spirit.

Without a word Link put on hand on Impa's shoulder and gave a friendly smile and nodded no.

"Don't worry, we always make mistakes," said Jet laughing.

"Are you speaking with a lot of experience," questioned Impa.

"This is no time for peaceful chatting, Zelda is out there fighting th-" whined Apollo but soon realized Link was beside Zelda fighting.

Soon the five of them practiced the same strategy once again against king dodongo. This didn't take long until it opened it's mouth again.

"Give'm the bombs," shouted Jet.

Impa then quickly threw in a bomb. They then heard a 'gulp' sound, king dodongo had swallowed the bomb! Two seconds passed, nothing happened, they tried to quickly dodge this shot but waited too long, they heard another 'BOOM'...

As Link closed his eyes and braced himself for the fire ball, he shielded but this time, nothing happened! The dodongo was now laying on it's side in pain from the bomb!

"Charge," shouted Zelda as the five of them started to attack the dodongo.

With all their remaining strength they started to ferociously slash at king dodongo's belly. It only lasted a few seconds until it regained strength. It started to quickly get back up and face the five of them and charge another fire ball!

"Oh no, there wasn't enough time" thought Link as he panicked "I don't think we can do anything now!"

King dodongo was right about to shoot another fire ball as the five heroes stood frozen, in fear in front of the dodongo.

Link was now expecting his end as he closed his eyes. He thought he was invincible as long as he was with Apollo and Jet...

"We ARE invincible together, " shouted Apollo and Jet.

Link opened his eyes to witness. Jet and Apollo were holding the the dodongo's mouth opened by placing their swords in it's mouth to keep it open. Surprisingly this caught king dodongo off guard and it didn't know how to react nor what to do so it didn't do anything!

"Let's finish it," cried Apollo and Jet "Let's give it your finishing blow!"

Impa threw in some bombs and it made the dodongo go onto it's side again. Apollo and Jet then ran to the side where the side where king dodongo's belly was exposed and gestured to Link. They got ready by using their hands to give something like a footstool to help Link jump. As Link got a strong push from Apollo and Jet, Link now jumped high in the air. Link was now high in the air ready to give king dodongo the finishing blow. A finishing blow where it'd stab a into king dodongo's belly and finish it. In the very following seconds falling down, he remembered the greatest thing he had heard about as trainee, a technique called 'focus spirit'. A technique that was used by the strongest of warriors in the land of Hyrule, it would give double power to the warrior for a brief time.

At the very moment Link was about to fall onto king dodongo, he was in full focaus. Before using the finishing blow, that feeling he once had was once again in him, not just feeling it but he now recognized it! It was the feeling of fighting countless foes, saving Hyrule and being Link, the hero. This was not a feeling, but the power coming from the Triforce of courage!

Link now used his finishing blow. As his sword pierced into king dodongo, the Triforce of courage was now showing on Link's left hand and he was now glowing yellow by the power of focus spirit!

Link now jumped off and landed. He was very dizzy and not fully aware of what happened. King dodongo now blew up into a giant black cloud and was finally finished...

_"You have done well Link, that was beautiful, I was so glad to finally see you in person, my dear Link," said a mysterious voice in the middle of the never ending cloud of giant dark smoke._

Link took that as a voice of an enemy and ran into to smoke to only find nothing. Whoever said that already left.

"Excuse me Link, but where might be your friends," said Zelda in a worried tone.

Link then turned to see Impa and Zelda with worried expressions on their faces looking around. He ONLY say Impa and Zelda. So where were Apollo and Jet?!

**So hopefully you've enjoyed the first chapter of The Legend of the adventures of Hyrulian Warriors, this was my first fanfic, so hooray! :D**

**More of this will be uploaded in about a week or so, I hope you are looking forward to that because theses adventures have only begun!**

**Have a nice day and see you next time!**

**By the way, I forgot to mention what Apollo and Jet look like and their age. Jet and Apollo are the same age as Link. Apollo is scrawny and is a little taller than Link and Jet is about the same height as Link but much more buffed. As for what they're faces look like, Jet has a face similar to the character Ike (from Fire Emblem) but with black hair and Apollo sort of looks like Shulk (from the game Xenoblade) but has brown hair and wears rectangular glasses. Sorry for forgetting this but you could also imagine what Jet and Apollo look like yourself, if you want to.**


	2. The Start of a new Destiny

**Hello once again to everybody who's been reading The Legend of the Adventures of Hyrule Warriors! I hope you guys who were reading were very satisfied with the first chapter, I know I was very satisfied with how the last chapter ended up. From now on I hope the series will only get better and better with the many, many things to come in the following chapters! So now, chapter 2!**

_"Things only got worse and worse. After the very successful defeat of the dark forces, well it wasn't too 'successful' in my opinion. Things were sort of fine today until that battle no one expected and most didn't even know about. It was the worst experience ever, the view, the pain and the thought of the strength of the dark forces. They were powerful and caught everyone off by surprise but we managed to win even though they had king dodongo on their side, 'we' still won. After that painful battle, that 'we' became smaller. Apollo, Jet. My two best friends, are now mysteriously missing in action after the defeat of king dodongo. I should have been careful, I wish that weird puff of smoke after king dodongo's defeat wasn't so abnormally large," thought Link angry, in pain. _

_After the defeat of Kind dodongo, the troops of the dark forces suddenly vanished, leaving Hyrule field to be kept as territory of Hyrule. The field quickly became empty of soldiers as they had all went back to Hyrule to celebrate their miraculous victory. The field was empty with the exception of Link, as everyone left, Link stayed searching for his two lost friends. Link did not give up hope in finding them, he knew it was impossible for them to suddenly vanish, they were right next to him, like they always had been, together, the three of them, forever._

_Link's search for Apollo and Jet ended up being none stop, he kept searching for hours after the battle. He checked every area, every corner, even in the patches of grass and even blew up the big rocks just in case. Link had checked all of Hyrule field and nothing. The captains were even commanded by Zelda herself to see if Apollo and Jet were among the trainees, but nothing. They were nowhere in Hyrule. _

_As Link was continuing his search through Hyrule field, even though it was hopeless. The sun was setting. Link was now running for over five hours all over Hyrule to find his friends. Things now seemed hopeless. Link was now processing everything that has happened and all the possibilities, by now he had no energy to continue with all the battle injuries and the heat. With all his might he tried to continue but he soon dropped to the ground as the sun was starting to set. As he was now falling unconscious, Link thought it was a lost cause, but there was still one thing left a mystery._

_"That voice," thought Link as he soon fell unconscious..._

**The Legend of the Adventures of Hyrule Warriors**

**Chapter 2: The Start of a new Destiny**

It was hard to tell what time it was. After Link had fallen unconscious, he had awoken back in Hyrule castle but in a medical building for the army. The room Link was in was much fancier since he had some of the worst injuries of all the other soldiers. He was in a bed that was at the end of the room and on the wall behind him was the single window in the room, the curtains were barely open and only a glimmer of light came in. The only sounds he could hear were the other Hyrulian soldiers coughing and the quick footsteps of the many doctors checking after the patients, but there was one more sound he couldn't identify. It was near by and sounded like a snoring sound, it couldn't be Link since he was the only one in the room and awake. With a lot of effort, Link was able to reach out to further open the curtains to lighten up the room. When the light shown, the room was much clearer and visible. The source of the snoring sound was now clear. It was princess Zelda, sleeping in a cushioned chair right next to Link's bed, it looked as if she was waiting for something! Link was completely puzzled to why princess Zelda was here of all places!

Link thought of one reason why. It could be because their destines are now intertwined because of owning the triforce of courage. Since it so turns out that he was the chosen hero like from all the legends he's heard around Hyrule. This was a great honor for Link, even knowing this, he still felt a little awkward with Zelda sleeping in a chair next to him.

Many long minutes passed, as awkward silence covered the room but to only be disrupted by Zelda now softly snoring. Link soon decided to get out of the room and check on everyone else, as he lifted his bed sheets, he started to really feel the pain again that hadn't fully healed. It took him a bit of time but he was soon feeling ready to start walking again. He looked at himself before getting up and saw that the top half of his body was patched and wrapped in bandages and on top, he was wearing white clothing that was light and soft, which wasn't his trainee outfit.

"Uh, eh," yawned Zelda as she suddenly woke up. "Oh Link, y-you finally woke up! Some guards found you lying unconscious on the ground in Hyrule field, I'm just glad you're alright," said Zelda shocked but relieved."You've been sleeping since yesterday evening a-and I've been watching you seen then," said Zelda slightly embarrassed.

Link nodded happily, giving a nice smile too. He then got off his bed and slowly started to head off to the door.

"Oh wait, let me and my bodyguard Impa escort you out," offered Zelda.

Link soon walked out the room slightly struggling, Zelda opened the door for him and Impa was waiting for them right outside.

"Princess Zelda, Link, I'm sorry to interrupt but we have an important matter at hand that we immediately need discuss," requested Impa.

"Yes, of course," agreed Zelda.

Link was now walking with Zelda and Impa, side by side, going somewhere. He didn't know where they were off to and it was something important but a private discussion. As the three of them walked through the medical building, peopled constantly starred at the group as they passed by with a surprised manner as if they saw a giant poe.

The walk took a very long time, it was difficult for Link to walk with his injuries but Zelda aided Link by putting his arm over her shoulder. The walk brought the group to a large conference room area. The room was a giant, it had a big round table in the middle made of wood with at least a dozen matching chairs around it. Behind the round table were three status for the goddesses in their respective color representing their part of the Triforce around he table. Link, Zelda and Impa took out a chair and sat near each other, to soon begin their discussion.

Impa looked at Link with a serious stare, took a deep breath and said "Link, I know this is a hard question for you but may you please join the Hylian army in war? I know the battle you've just fought and it must have been something incredibly rough for you but Hyrule needs your power to stop the dark forces and without y-"

"Impa, you mustn't put pressure onto Link, he is only part of the trainees so it is not mandatory to fight in a war if he doesn't feel ready yet," calmly interrupted Zelda.

"But we NEED Link's powers of courage to win this war an-" desperately said Impa in distress.

Zelda quickly interrupted Impa and said "Impa, that's enough! The choice of Link fighting in this war is up to him himself and no one else!"

Silence had then quickly filled the room. The decision was now totally up to Link to decide if he was going to fight. The decision should have been simple, 'yes'. Except the pain from the last battle he fought, will every battle be such a close one and will he have to feel the pain again like before? And then, Jet and Apollo, what if something like that happened again? If Link could deny it, he could go back to a very simple life and forget about this ever happening and leave the Hyrulian army to fight the war, relax and stay as a trainee until he becomes a soldier. Then again, saying 'no' could make him feel guiltier than any other person in Hyrule, sacrificing the chance to save Hyrule for the possibility to live peacefully. Living over the same pain, battle to battle, it just felt like something too impossible! Even with the Triforce of courage he wasn't invincible nor was he able to accept the pain. He was destined to be the reborn hero with the Triforce, but is it necessary for him to save Hyrule by himself? This brought Link to the finale answer. Except before he gave his finale answer, he decided to reflect on everything once more.

10 years ago, _when Link, Jet and Apollo were kids, they'd always love running around many parts of Hyrule castle, most preferably around the market place where the adults would greet them with a peaceful smile. Most of the times before the day ended, the gang would go to the to center of Hyrule town where a beautiful fountain made white marble laid.  
><em>

_ * Flashback *_

_"Hey, hey guys look up there, that's the building where all the soldiers are," said Jet smiling while pointing to a building in the distance._

_"One day, we'll be there," shouted Apollo in excitement._

_"We won't just 'be there'," thought Link, "we will become the strongest warriors of Hyrule!"_

For Link, thinking about those memories always gave him confidence to move on with his training to become a Hylian soldier. They may have been short but very meaningful. With this, it finalized Link's decision.

Zelda looked at the expression Link had on his face, she knew that his answer had been decided and asked "Link, will you kindly offer us your courage to help out our forces against the evil?"

The decision was finale. Link nodded 'yes'. And so this finale decision would change Link's faith, forever...

"I'm glad to hear that you have decided to accept the start of your new destiny," said Zelda happily.

"Now with that princess Zelda, will you bestow Link a title," said Impa calm and relieved.

"Yes I will, " replied Zelda

Link then got onto one knee, ecstatic to be personally given a title by Zelda!

Zelda was now ready to give Link a title. She took her time to say her speech and in the end bestowed the title 'Warrior' to Link.

"Well I say, 'warrior' hasn't been a title I have ever heard," said Impa in thought.

"Of course, this'll be a new title, bestowed to the one and only legendary hero," said Zelda joyfully.

"Now with this case out of the way, there is still one more problem," quickly said Impa.

"And what may that be," asked Zelda.

"It is about the dark forces we fought yesterday, they weren't normal,"

Hearing this made Link realize it, Impa was right that the enemy forces weren't normal. Thinking about it made Link realize that those red things he was fighting the other day weren't normal what so ever! Usually when an enemy of any dark force were to be defeated, they'd simply disappear except this time, they would turn into a black cloud of smoke.

"This must be the doing of dark magic isn't it," thought Link, disgusted by the thought.

After coming up with an answer, Link quickly explained what he had just thought about to the group.

"Magic you say," questioned Zelda in thought "well, if we are dealing with a case of magic, we can get into contact with great fairy to hopefully locate the user of this dark magic. Except are you sure such powerful magic is possible?"

Impa then in-hesitantly replied "princess, I am also certain it is the use of dark magic because, up until now I denied what I thought but now it has became possibility."

"What do you mean," asked Zelda.

"What we had fought the other day were enemies called red bokobolins, which have been extinct for many centuries," calmly said Impa.

After the meeting. The day had passed by too quickly for Link to remember anything remarkable happening. Everything for him passed by quickly and was leading up for the plan for the next day. Since it was without a doubt dark magic being used, they decided the plan was to ask the great fairy to locate where the red bokobolins where being conjured from. If they knew where to go after that, they'd be able to end the war, before anything more happens.

There was actually one flaw to the plan only Zelda, but only a couple of the other royal family members knew. For a very long time, the great fairy always granted the wishes of the royal family except recently, the great fairy has not appeared and hasn't granted any wishes. Zelda's only hope was to was to let Link use his powers of the triforce to somehow summon the great fairy.

The following day, Zelda personally led Link (Impa was excluded since Zelda considered this mission too personal) to the great fairy's fountain where hopefully they'd be able to get the great fairy's attention for once but this time with using Link. The great fairy's temple was located east of Hyrule, it was fairly nice looking temple made of stone, the interior was what stood out most! There was water gently poring out of the sides of the walls and arches in front of it. Near the end of the room was a fairly large glowing circle with the great fairy's fountain in front of it and for the finishing touches, a blue stain glass window in front of the fountain, it was beautiful and most likely represented Nayru and the Triforce of wisdom!

"Shall we now summon the great fairy," asked Zelda.

Link nodded. Zelda and Link entered the circle, following that, Zelda raised her right hand containing her Triforce piece. The Triforce of wisdom appeared and started glowing.

"You too Link," giggled Zelda playfully.

Link then did so as well. He raised his left hand containing his Triforce of courage. It also appeared and started glowing too, this astonished Link since he wasn't used to his new powers nor has he seen his Triforce piece until now.

A couple seconds had now passed very slowly without anything happening. After about ten seconds, Link and Zelda both lowered their hands, hoping for something else to happen. Except very suddenly the circle started to glow much stronger and a radiated another yellow circle above it but with an odd pattern. Zelda hesitantly backed out of the circle but Link didn't bother to move since he had a feeling something much larger was about to happen. Link's Triforce piece now lit up even more, he then instinctively raised his left hand skywards.

In seconds the great fairy emerged from the small pool of water, she was all happy and laughing while looking down at the glowing circle with her full attention at Link.

"Why hello there my fairy boy," laughed the great fairy while in a lying down position in the air.

This made Link slightly awkward making him backing up a little while looking at the great fairy with an questionable facial expression. Link then got a little calmer but was looking at the great fairy surprised but slightly blushed, this made Zelda feel a little uncomfortable.

With the awkward atmosphere, Zelda asked the great fairy "Excuse me but me and Link come here for you assistance."

"Well, princess Zelda of Hyrule, it's good to see you. I'm glad you are reunited with your 'special one'," said the great fairy as she smiled.

"Excuse me but what do you mean," asked Zelda very confused.

"Well I see you have brought the reborn hero which is what counts most," said the great fairy "and with that, I will aid you on your journey."

"Thank you. We request you aid us by finding out who is the user of the dark magic we had fought against," requested Zelda.

"The dark magic used that battle was quite powerful," stated the great fairy "I will tell you that by going to the going to the Faron Woods, you will find something a little more than your answer."

"We are grateful for your assistance," thanked Zelda.

"Oh wait Link, before you leave, I'll grant you one personal gift for you journey," calmly said the great fairy.

Following what the great fairy said, a small light blue fairy popped out of the fountain from underneath her.

"Why hello there Link," exclaimed the highly zealous fairy.

The great fairy caught here breath and said "Link meet Proxi, she'll be your assistant through-out your adventure!"

"I'll do my best to help you out," ecstatically said Proxi.

"Link, Zelda, I shall be departing now, call me if you ever need help," laughed the great fairy as she started to spin and soon disappear into her pool of water underneath her.

"We will now send troops to Faron Woods," suddenly announced Zelda, determined to get things done quickly.

After that long day, Link was given the rest of the time to rest. Link's injuries from the previous battle still ached a little but were nearly recovered. Link was now laying in bed, resting but most of the time he was mostly looking over a map showing the pathway on how they'll get to Faron Woods instead of sleeping.

"Hey Link what's the plan for tomorrow," asked Proxi in a very impatient tone.

Link presented the map showing the path to Faron Woods. The Faron Woods were directly north of Hyrule castle except getting there with an army was the big problem. They would have to cross many mountains to get to Faron Woods, so that was the biggest challenge so to avoid this, the army would have to take a detour and head to north-east to Eldin Volcano where a path way in the volcano cut through the mountains making it the simplest way of crossing the mountains.

"Hey this looks rather too simple," complained Proxi "Getting through the mountains wouldn't be too much of a problem with an army!"

Link tried to lay deeper in his bed to stay patient and calm from Proxi's constant whining. The further he laid in bed the more and more Proxi's arguments became intolerable and invalid. Except soon Proxi blurted out something that'll stick forever.

"Awwww, geez, this room is too quiet and this plan feels too simple and easy to mess up, hey Link too bad Jet wasn't here to ruin the silence and Apollo to contradict this plan with his logic rig-"

Hearing this out of Proxi made his frustration for her inextinguishable. At that point Link just wanted to get rid of this over zealous nuisance. Except Link knew better and to trust the great fairy for whatever reason of giving him this abomination.

In complete frustration, Link drew the curtains above him, blew out the two candles next to his to bed and pulled his bed sheets above his head.

"Don't you ever mock my friends," thought Link very angrily before sleeping.

Proxi was now hovering over Link, totally baffled onto why he got so easily mad about what she might have said.

"Er, what did I do wrong," thought Proxi stupefied about not being able to comprehend the atmosphere as she soon slept next to Link, sad...

The following morning was just preparation for the journey to Faron Woods. Link stood very quiet, especially around the presence of Proxi and so did she. When only 5 hours had passed, the Hyrulian army was ready to make their way to Faron Woods. Except before leaving, Impa informed Link that princess Zelda wanted to see him!

Link was now entering Zelda's room but she felt a little nervous about giving Link his departing gift but she knew she had to. "Well Link, this will be our departing good-byes, b-but before you go, I'd like to give you something very special," offered Zelda excited but nervous.

With Zelda's very kind offer, Link had to accept it and so he did. It took a bit of time to get it but Zelda got it out of a secret drawer in her night table. It was a beautiful tunic, in green. Link gazed as Zelda handed it to him.

"This is for you Link, this green tunic is the type of clothing the hero has always worn," said Zelda kindly as she looked a Link who was speechless.

"Wow that tunic looks pretty snazy," commented Proxi, but nobody heeded her comment.

Link thanked Zelda dearly but right before he left, Zelda said "w-wait I still have something left!"

Zelda rushed over once again to her night table but this time she picked up a blue scarf that had been laying on her drawer this entire time. The scarf was beautiful like the tunic, it was personally knitted by Zelda herself and had the mark of the Triforce at one end. It even matched with the tunic!

"H-here you go Link," offered Zelda "I personally knitted this scarf, I just finished it yesterday after we left the great fairy's temple. I want you to wear it and represent Hyrule a-and I hope it'll keep you warm."

Link gratefully accepted Zelda's other kind gift. Link immediately tried out the scarf just to show his appreciation, it certainly did feel soft and warm but not just that, it also made him feel honored to be a fine soldier of the Hyrulian army!

"Well, look at Link getting all fancy," rudely interrupted Proxi, but once again, no one heeded her unnecessary comment.

Link soon went to rejoin with the rest of the army, now wearing the green tunic and scarf. Before the army left, Link stood in front of everyone, with his left hand in the air, showing the light of the Triforce of courage, demonstrating hope for the upcoming battles to Faron Woods.

**Well, I guess this'll conclude the 2nd chapter! I could have continued MUCH further into the story this chapter, but I felt like it was needed to end it here since it also had a pretty nice ending. Anyways the next chapter might be as equally long as this one. Hopefully I can upload the next chapter sooner. I'm deeply sorry for updating this late. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and see you guys in the 3rd chapter of **The Legend of the Adventures of Hyrule Warriors!****

****P.S I find it funny how I wrote at the top, before the chapter started, I said 'I hope the series will only get better and better' but the when the intro started, link just immediately says "things only got worse and worse!" :P****


	3. Enter Eldin Volcano

**Well,**** here we are with chapter 3! So far writing this series has been really fun so hopefully you guys are also enjoying it too! Anyways about chapter 3. This part was meant to be included with the last chapter but I thought the last chapter had a good enough ending. So with that said, hopefully you'll enjoy! **

_"Being princess of Hyrule has never been a simple task. Decisions must always be made that may be favorable or disadvantageous to your plans. I for one have succeeded in many of my wars thanks to my battle strategies, but now my army is leaving for the Faron Woods, without me. There have been many battles in the past where the Hyrulian army have battled independently and without any of my commands. Except today, watching the army leave without me, it is bothering me more than anything. Why, 'what' could be leaving me, why do I have this feeling of such insecurity," thought princess Zelda has she watched the Hyrulian army slowly depart from Hyrule, with Link and Impa leading the army while Proxi was pointlessly surveying in the surrounding around. _

_"Best wishes to my Hyrulian army," prayed Zelda as she helplessly watched the army leave out of sight and towards Eldin Volcano._

**_The Legend of the Hyrule Warriors_**

**_Chapter 3: Enter Eldin Volcano_**

The trip to Eldin Volcano came shortly after the battle for Hyrule Field, Link's injuries were now very minor so walking long distances were no longer a challenging task. The walk distance to Faron Woods was going to last one day and a half if they kept their walking speed constant and if there were no interruptions on the way. The army marched to Eldin Volcano in complete silence, not even Proxi was talking, well except she was still pointlessly monitoring the surrounding area at all times.

The journey to Eldin volcano took a little more than half a day but the army decided to rest a little far away from entrance because the day was nearly over and the army needed all the energy it could have to travel through Eldin Volcano because of its extreme heats. The army decided to camp in a decently shaded area where trees were present. Link quickly set up his tent and bed and slept immediately so he could get all the rest he can and he was not needed for anything else. On the other hand, Proxi was wide awake but doing nothing.

Proxi decided to take a peek inside Eldin volcano so she decided to leave Link's tent and explore. When she got out, she couldn't decide on which direction to go in so she decided to go in a random direction. She started to wander into a denser part of the forest, full of curiosity. She was actually really mad at Link for not understanding Link's frustrations so she ended up loosely wandering through the forest without realizing where she was going because of all her frustrated thoughts in her mind.

After mindlessly wandering for at least a couple of minutes, Proxi decided to take a rest to view a beautiful circular shaped lake in the middle of an opening in the forest. At night, the lake looked beautiful! The reflection of the moon in the water, the sound of bugs and other wild animals. No chuchu jellies, no bocobblins, no other evil monster in sight to ruin such a peaceful place in the world!

Proxi started to slowly hover around the circumference of the lake to try and view all the beauty the view had to offer. For Proxi, this had to be one of the most spectacular things she's ever seen, nothing for her was more perfect than this!

About more than a fourth of her walk, she looked to her side to see someone sitting on a rock looking at the night sky full of stars. Proxi carelessly hovered over to the mysterious figure, the closer she got, the more distinguishable the person was. It looked to be Impa however something was a little off but Proxi didn't bother with the details.

As Proxi got closer, the mysterious figure spoke, "beautiful sight isn't it. It is so hard to find something this beautiful in a time like this. It is without a doubt something worth fighting for."

Proxi was baffled about what Impa, or so was trying to say so she asked, "what do you mean 'worth fighting for'?"

"Well my fairy," replied 'Impa' calmly, "these are things in the world of Hyrule that must be protected from evil, things this beautiful and rare. This is also what your friend Link has been fighting for..."

She soon fell into the shadows of the forest, leaving Proxi with many unanswered questions.

Before Proxi had also taken her leave, she looked back at the lake's majestic and one of a kind beauty in the night sky, her question was now answered. With the answer, it drained away her frustration and brought a happier and more focused self for the next day through Eldin Volcano...

Dawn arose, the army got up and was ready to pass through Eldon Volcano. This would have to be the roughest part of the journey because of the extreme heat, lava and the occasional group of enemies like fiery keese. Even before entering the Volcano, you could feel the extreme intensity of the heat from over 5 meters (16.4 feet) away! The heat was also hot enough to make you start sweating buckets minutes after entering. To Link all this didn't matter, this was just all one more small step to the end of this. The heat also only really kicks in the middle of the way through because there is a giant, huge open space area surrounded by giant pools and lakes of lava with one large river of lava that blocks the pathway to the other side unless you cross a bridge.

As they entered Eldin Volcano, things were as expected, a long distance walk through a tunnel with complete silence. The walk should last around an hour without any delay(s). Since this was the most intense part of the entire walk to Faron Woods, everyone prayed for their safety.

"H-h-help," cried a mysterious voice with other voices crying in pain in the distance.

"I should have known such destiny would have been inevitable," said Impa in despair, "everyone, prepare for what may be for the worst!"

Impa knew what was happening. The closer the army charged towards the center, the sound of a battle grew louder. The situation was now more than obvious, the dark forces cornered the Hyrulian forces and trapped them at the center of Eldin Volcano, the most dangerous place during the trip for a trap. And now there was a full on battle going on.

When they arrived to the scene, the gorons were already in a battle against the dark forces, the goron army was outmatched 10 to 1. Even so, they still were holding out well. Link rushed to the scene immediately with his sword and shield ready. He was then followed by Impa and the rest of the Hyrulian army. In this battle, Impa brought in her giant's knife again.

This time the army they fought were composed of stalchilds and occasionally some stalfos. The stalfos and stalchilds aren't stronger nor that much brighter than the red bokoblis. The one thing that they had over the red bokoblins were that they were much more expendable. It seemed like whatever dark magic that was used to resurrect them wasn't difficult at all because it seemed like an infinite wave of them were flooding in by the entrance over from the other tunnel on the other side of the room..

Link dashed towards a pack of at least 25 enemies all ganging against a single goron who stood no chance against them, when Link approached the pack with great speed they backed away from the goron. Link bashed into the entire pack of stalchilds with his shield sending them flying away, some even into the lave. It made Link proud be able to defeat so many enemies so quickly with such ease. Even so, 25 didn't matter because there was over 500 of them in total!

The battle with the Hyrulian army and the gorons against their common continued to rage on. The pool of the dark force army still continued to pour from the exit making them look like an army of an infinite amount of soldiers! About every second, five stalchild appeared and every five seconds a stalfos appeared. At this point anyone could swing their sword recklessly and it would hit something from the opposing army. The battle had arrows from the Hyrulian army covering and falling from the sky, swords slashing through bones, shields being bashed and gorons rolling. This battle looked endless.

"Link, come on this battle depends on you, focus," shouted Proxi parallel to Link's ear.

The word 'focus' sprung an idea in Link's mind, "could Proxi mean, 'focus spirit?" Focus spirit was a technique used by only the strongest of warriors in the land of Hyrule. The technique would enhance the strength of the user but for a limited time.

With the idea in mind, Link rushed to cover so he could get himself into a moment of zen. Soonly enough Link found himself back into the tunnel where there was no one else but him and Proxi. Link stood still, eyes closed, ready to release all the energy hes got! Moments passed, many moments passed. Every second that went by the tide of the battle slightly shifted for the worse. As best to Link's capabilities, he tried to stay calm and at ease. It was impossible, the longer he tried, the more and more agonizing screams could be heard by a countless number of souls.

About a minute had gone by without any results, it was a lost cause. Link decided that his last resort was to hope for he best and work harder. Link rushed back to the battle field. The battle field was still the same morbid sight as he last saw he it, but it didn't matter to Link, he needed to try harder to utilize all the power hes got and lead his army to victory!

As Link ran back to battle, Impa shouted, "Link, I will demonstrate the power of focus spirit to you.."

Impa suddenly became silent and still, concentrating. While Impa was in zen, Link provided cover in the front lines for Impa short absence. While fighting a stalfos, he found himself curiously peeking back at Impa to observe how she used the technique.

Soon enough Impa let out ferocious battle cry that interrupted all other sounds on the battle field as a blue water like aura burst out of Impa, surging with power. Impa rushed to the exit on the other side, instead of using the moment to pull of a bunch of powerful attacks, she focused on preforming one giant attack! An enormous sphere of water started to materialize in front of the entrance the skulchilds were entering from. Of course the skulchilds just kept mindlessly running into the sphere of water and get trapped. In minutes nearly all the skulchilds on the battle field were vanquished and hundreds were trapped. Without anymore Stalchilds or Stalfos arriving to the battle field, the rest was up to Impa to finish the remaining enemies in the sphere of water.

By the time what seemed like a couple of minutes, hundreds ( what looked like 600 of them ) of skulchilds, including stalfos were in the same body of water that Impa materialized. Impa suddenly whirled around and suddenly nothing was left of the body of water but a loud sound of hundreds of bones being crushed at once! It seems as if Impa defeat all the enemies with a single slash before you could even see it coming. The efforts to pull of such a strong attack left Impa in a state of paralysis on the ground.

"Impa, that was, amazing! How do you know such a thing," cried Proxi.

Impa chuckled as she slowly started to rise, "well, it is not easy t-to protect the princess..."

"Whoa, don't get yourself in a rush, let me and Link do the rest," shouted Proxi with enthusiasm.

As they waited, no more waves of skulchilds nor stalfos came. Everyone stood very silent and vigilant, patiently waiting to see if it was over...

Nothing, a whole 10 minutes of silently waiting. No sounds were made but the sounds of the flowing lava. The battle was won! No traces from the enemy forces could be seen from where they came from. Everyone started to cheer, filling the room with the voices of hundreds of now happy Hyrulian soldiers and gorons. Link fell on the floor in a sitting position next to Impa, dropping his sword and shield in front of him as he stared at all the people and gorons rejoicing.

"We-we did it, once again," thought Link with ease.

Impa soon got up using Link as support, "we shouldn't let this battle stall our journey to Faron Woods."

The Hyrulian army promptly got ready to leave for Faron Woods after thanking the gorons for their assistance. As soon as everyone got ready, the Hyrulian army hastily made they're way to Faron Woods as the Gorons departed their own way.

Walking out of Eldin Volcano made the breeze and sunset better than anything Link has felt before. Since it was becoming night time, the army had to settle not too far away from the exit of Eldin Volcano since any more traveling couldn't be done after all their efforts and energy used from the battle. Link started to settle in once again and get ready once again to sleep. This time he chose to slightly stay away from everyone to be alone, so he decided to sleep next to a tree distanced from the rest of the army to not be too clearly seen after dismissing himself.

As Link got ready to sleep with Proxi close to him, he looked at the night sky and raised his left arm, trying to make it seem as if he was grabbing the many stars in the night sky. One thing went through his mind as he clutched his fist with his sword and shield held in the other hand, his gratefulness for the outcome of the battle.

_The surroundings around Link became indistinguishable in the darkness but the only things that were distinguishable were the many trees surrounding Link as ark silhouettes. Proxi was almost nowhere to be seen. As Link stood up, everything felt like a blur, everything he was seeing, hearing, feeling. Surveying his surroundings again, Link saw a boy in the distance who seemed to be trying to hide himself from something. Without hesitation, Link started to move towards the boy. He got closer to him but the kid walk as Link did, the further boy started to move, the closer to Eldin Volcano's entrance they both got..._

_As he caught up to the boy, oddly enough __Link realized he was still holding on to his sword and shield. As he was making his way to the boy who was now standing in front of Eldin Volcano's entrance, he was facing his back towards Link making impossible to uncover his identity. Soon__ Link approached the boy, seeing him from behind made him remind him of somehow, but who?_

_"Hey wait up," laughed the mysterious figure._

_That voice, no other's voice. Than Jet's..._

_Link immediately gave chase, the boy who was actually Jet was somehow faster but was only a little bit ahead. The more Link ran, the more desperate he became with his arms flailing and nearly tipping. It should be obvious that it was a dream because Jet looks and sounds like a kid again, even so Link wanted to see friends again even if it was a dream!_

_Soon enough Link made it back to the center of the pathway where he had fought earlier. It became an odd spot for Jet to stop but Link didn't care since he was able to finally catch up._

_"Jet, is it you," thought Link as he desperately started walking to the bridge Jet was now standing on._

_Link started walking on the bridge, still with Jet's back facing him. When Link put his hand on Jet's shoulder, he turned. For a glimpse, he saw Jet's big childish smile as he started to turned. The next second, Link was thrown onto the rocky surface, laying on his back. He looked at Jet, who was now a poe. A poe wearing a purple wrobe, necklaces and a big bad smile. Oddly enough it had no eyes.  
><em>

"Oh, too bad this is not one of your good dreams," laughed the poe as it shot a couple of ghastly purple fireballs at Link.

Link shielded the fireballs but let his shield fly out of his hand after the last fireball. He felt too weak to do anything after what he witnessed. He thought his friend might be back, even if it was only in a dream, but now he's met with a deadly situation in real life!

The poe started to get off the bridge and hovered towards Link, "you know I chased off that fairy for you since it was a nuisance. Also, my lady got rid your two friends, personally!"

"Wait 'two friends'," thought Link, "Jet, Apollo..."

Link with full force ran towards the poe with a bloodcurdling scream, holding his sword in both hands not even bothering to care for his shield that had flown away. Link started to throw an endless flurry of rash and untaught about slashes from his sword. None of them landed, the poe kept dodging by disappearing or fly around the attacks. Every miss powered Link's frustration. Every attack became stronger, faster and more reckless than before.

Nothing was hitting it for the longest of time. The poe didn't even throw any attacks so it could further mock Link. At this rate, Link's efforts in the previous battles would be a waist, everything could simply end there! Link quickly unleashed a giant spin-attack covering a giant area, the spin-attack was Link's single strongest attack! It had to hit, it had nowhere to escape in such a short time!

"My name is Wizzro, I'll be your last opponent, hero," laughed the poe on top of Link's head.

Link dazed and stared at Wizzro in complete fear. "That's, impossible," thought Link as he quickly backed away.

"Wait up for me Link," cried Proxi flying to Link.

For the first time, Link was more than happy to hear Proxi high pitched and over anxious voice! To hear a voice of someone he knew truly knew was very soothing to his mind.

Proxi flew near Link's ear and commanded, "Link, get your shield, you might need it!"

Link obeyed and ran to shield lying on the rocky ground near by as Wizzro watched the duo pitifully. Link grabbed his shield and held it in his right and again, this time Link looked fearless, calm and ready for battle.

"Let me show you the way to your friends," laughed Wizzro as a flurry of endless fireballs were launched thrown.

The waves of fireballs became endless, constantly having to shield and go in for the attack except when Link went for the attack, Wizzro would disappear somewhere else and continue. It looked like it was hopeless for Link to even get a single attack.

"What a pain," cried Proxi as she flew around Link like a distraction, "why can't we just attack him for once?"

"What if I shouldn't attack but defend," realized Link as he continued to dodge and block the ghostly fire.

This time Link tried to knock a fireball back with his shield to Wizzro and surprise attack him, it worked! The shield bounced the fireball back, hitting Wizzro and leaving him in a short moment of daze! Link quickly seized the opportunity following many horizontal slashes and jabs, finishing the combo with a giant spin-attack, knocking Wizzro a couple feet away.

"I seem to have underestimated your after the previous battle! Well, I see you are the actual hero," scoffed Wizzro as he wiped his mouth.

"Wait, was it you who spawned the army we fought against earlier," asked Proxi.

Wizzro slowly nodded full of pride and with a giant smile, a smile showing his true evil aurora and desire for death. The sight of Wizzro's grin full of evil desires disgusted Link, knowing that something in Hyrule had such desires to cause so much pain. Link dashed after Wizzro again, once again throwing a mad flurry of sword slashes. Link continued his repetitive flurry of slashes but this time Wizzro quickly cut Link off by throwing in a strong fireball knocking Link back.

"Link, be more careful" cried Proxi in distress.

Wizzro began to release more fireballs than ever, coming at a faster rate and with more power. In the state Link was in, it made it difficult to protect himself from every attack, each attack that hit Link's shield made him slide the little bit further back and feel the pain of withstanding all the attacks. At that rate Link would be out-done by Wizzro in minutes!

The thought of Wizzro's evil desires kept running through Link's mind, disturbing him, and giving him determination to defeat him. Slowly but surely, Link started to fight back and started to slowly walk to Wizzro while withstanding all his attacks with his shield.

As Link struggled, Wizzro started spontaneously laughing, "this is the reborn hero? I see, the Triforce of courage is given to wimps!"

"The power of the Triforce is not a force to make a mockery of," said a mysterious echo in the cave.

"Who are you to judge," laughed Wizzro.

An anonymous shadow of a person was soon spotted by the three of them, running on the walls of the arena, circling them. The shadow quickly took out lustrous harp. The strings were strum and the harp created sweet-sounding echos in the room and shot a multicolored lines of light at Wizzro. Link seized his attacks and slightly backed away to witness to what he assumed was his new ally's power. Wizzro scoffed and barely tried to dodge the attack out of pity. Wizzro nearly fully disappeared but the light reached him first and cut right through his side.

"You insolent fool," cried Wizzro as he brushed his side.

As Wizzro got ready to hover up and meet his mysterious foe, Link used the moment and pulled of a heavy jump-attack onto Wizzro sending him flying and his face into the rocky floor.

"I mustn't prolong my mistress' orders," screamed Wizzro in rage as he charged his final ghastly fire to swiftly finish the three of them.

The anonymous shadow to play an elegant melody (nocturne of shadow) that echoed throughout the cave making everyone pause. The melody created a shadowy cloud under Wizzro. The power of the cloud forced him into the center making it impossible to escape.

"Now's your chance Link," desperately cried Proxi.

"Focus, I just need to use Impa's technique of unleashing my strengths," thought Link as he closed his eyes.

The mysterious figure left the field by exiting from the exit behind Link with a final quote, "Believe in your strengths."

Link checked behind him as he saw the figure disappear, his mind got out of hand, "should I use this opportunity to utilize my focus spirit, or not?!"

Proxi flew to around Link a shouted, "believe into only what you can do now!"

Link regretted not being able to practice his focus spirit ability, not living a simple life and dragging himself into danger and even more danger because everyday. He never thinks a situation fully through, even so he still accepted his flaws and inabilities.

"I will not be in-denial about my flaws," cried Link in his mind as everything that was spinning in his mind of silenced.

Link charged at Wizzro as he was nearly unlocked from his trap. Feeling no pity, Link jumped towards Wizzro, kicking him ( like a ball ) without hesitation. Wizzro flew to the other side of the room and nearly finished. Link crossed the bridge with all his efforts into his last chance. Link jumped onto the other side from the bridge and as he landed, jabbing Wizzro with a final blow.

"I-I, can't allow you," coughed Wizzro.

Link watched as he quickly flew to the exit on the other side.

"My mistress will be satisfied with your defeat," laughed Wizzro as he used the last of his magic to pick up a crater of rock to cover up the exit before disappearing out of the scene.

Silence filled the room one thing went though Link's mind as he saw the blocked exit, "we're trapped..."

"I know an exit, follow me," said Proxi with glee as she led Link to the path leading the wrong way out. "Over here Link, there's a path blocked off by boulders that was created by the gorons that can lead us outside and back to the army!"

Link was never more relieved to be hanging around Proxi, and in a thinking position Link thought, "how could have Proxi found something so noticeable that everyone else passed by?"

"If you're wondering, I saw this as everyone else were running to help out the gorons in the battle earlier today," giggled Proxi.

She was right, the location was much further up the path after they started to rush to aid the gorons. It seemed like Proxi's 'useless' surveying paid off!

It only came to Link seconds later...  
>The bombs were still in Impa's possession, even after the battle against King Dodongo. Once again, only Impa had the bombs when Link needed them most.<p>

Link fell onto his knees staring into the floor, hopelessly.

A sudden 'BOOM' was heard in the distance, as Impa walked through now open exit.

Impa searched the area for a bit and was startled as she saw Link and Proxi desperately charge towards the exit. Impa chuckled, "I guess that mysterious melody I heard coming from here was quite the omen!"

**And that concludes the third chapter! My deepest apologizes for releasing this chapter nearly 3 weeks after the last! I hope this never happens again, I just really underestimated the length and thought that was needed for this chapter! Anyways next chapter I will explain a bit of what happened at the end of this chapter it and might be equally as long. Don't worry, with any luck the next chapter should be uploaded next Sunday. So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. The Sorceress in Faron Woods

**Hello everyone! We are at last at the long awaited part four where the journey takes our heroes to Faron Woods! I would just like to mention that I am very grateful to everyone who has read; followed, favorite and reviewed my fanfiction! It just makes me honored to feel that I have written something that even a few people would enjoy to be excited about to read! On another note, I'm deeply sorry once again for letting this chapter get out of hand and uploaded late, I just got TOO carried away working on *cough* another story *cough*...**

**Anyways, with all that said, I hope you enjoy!**

_Two days after the battle in Eldin Volcano, the Hyrulian army finally made it to Faron Woods! This would be the day that all their hard work would pay off so whatever was "better than your answer" should help them out find the one behind all this!_

_Though there was one problem as they entered Faron Woods, it was swarmed by dark forces, this time they were composed of bulbins which are evil creatures usually located in Gerudo Desert. By the time they arrived they found that there weren't as many dark force enemies as there were before, ever! By the looks of it, it seemed as if only an army of less than 200 of them went. Nearly all the soldiers who stay to protect the people living in Faron Woods were still fighting strong and around a dozen were resting after slight injuries. _

_Of course Link ran straight forward and into the battle heart of the battle with Proxi to end it. As he ran over a bridge leading closer to the Great Deku Tree's base (the battle was located) Link oddly looked over his shoulder and over him to his right. He saw a small open area surrounded by houses where the injured soldiers were resting. Of course Link would see them to give him an extra drive of motivation to fight but it wasn't for that reason he checked over shoulder. He saw a girl he assumed to be a sorceress (by how she was dressed) who was cleaning up the soldiers and healing them with her magic. She had sky blue hair, some odd white clothing and a spell book in her right hand. But right before he turned back they locked eyes and for a second it seemed as if couldn't turn his head back, just for the purpose of curiosity of knowing what the sorceress might have wanted to tell Link. He couldn't hear her, but by the way her mouth moved when she spoke made it look as if she said "Link." _

_As he headed into battle it subconsciously haunted him, how could she know his name?_

**** The Legend of the Adventures of Hyrule Warriors****

**Chapter 4:The Sorceress in Faron Woods**

The battle was won, anticlimactically for a change! Less than a couple of minutes to sweep it all up! Link twirled his sword and placed it back into his scabbard and kept his back from where he came from, more specifically where presumes the sorceress might have been. Without a doubt she said his name and though he didn't hear it, the thought haunted him. Who knows who she could be, after everything that has happened, this is just following the paranormal events! Link sighed, he just couldn't bare to suffer anymore after all that's happened in the span of a week.

"Hello," asked a voice behind Link, lightly poking the back of his left shoulder to get his attention.

Link spun around to find the source of the voice behind. At first he thought it was Proxi playing a joke, but of course it was the sorceress... The sudden sight made Link nearly squeal as it startled him, whatever she was going to say would come to Link as something very shocking for him! He wasn't ready...

"~Heellloo there Link~," the sorceress said in a cute fashion, leaning forward with hands knotted behind her back with a curious expression on her face.

For Link, this was just unbelievable!

"It's finally nice to meet'chya," she spoke with a kind smile.

Link just stared at her dumbfounded, he couldn't think straight with his thoughts in his mind failing him,_ "_who is this girl, why's she here, and 'meet'chya'. Has she actually planned to meet me..._"_

They stared at each other deeply in each other's eyes and with a blank expression on their faces, they oddly enough remained there silent for a few seconds. Even Proxi looked at them slightly puzzled.

Silence was broken by the sudden sent of fire! They both quickly turned around to find that in the distance, the top of the Great Deku Tree and its surrounding area had been quickly engulfed by flames! A new wave of dark forces emerged, much larger than what Link fought with their commander leading them. The commander of the dark forces wore fire red dragon like armor with a silver helmet resembling the top of a dragon's head, his eyes were full of darkness and he carried a burning spear.

As the dark forces rushed into the battle so did the Hyrulian army. Link stood there, for the first time ever, he was hesitant to either fight or interrogate the sorceress.

The blunette glared at him, but not panicked what so ever, "c'mon Link, no time to interrogations we have to lend a hand! Fyi, my name's Lana."

Her words snapped him into reality, the choice to help was now a clear and set goal in his mind. The pair rushed to the heart of the battle where Impa had led the army to the base of the Great Deku tree where the fire still had not spread.

As they arrived, every soldier fought equally as hard to stop the crisis at hand, of course the heat produced by the scorching flames decreased the stamina of the soldiers but they fought on.

In prefect harmony, Link and Lana were working together against the mass number of bulbins in the battle. Suddenly Impa's body crashed into the ground, nearly lifeless. Lana rushed to her aid as Link followed behind. They found themselves closer to the burning tree than anyone with one man defying them, the leader of the dark forces. He stood up tall and proud as he grinned with satisfaction as Impa struggled to even move an inch. Lana went to revive Impa from her pain as Link stood battle ready, sword and shield in hand as he was ready to brawl with what could be the strongest dark force member so far.

"Link, the hero. You will be buried here as this places burns to my eternal fire," the dragon warrior declared as he charged, letting out a battle cry of the sound of a giant monster.

Link tensed at the sight of his nemesis charging full speed towards him. He lifted his sword and shield in a defensive position, struggling to out-play his opponent on the first strike.

"I am Volga, and this is your doom," the dragon warrior shouted to intimidate Link as he swung his spear as if it was sword.

The first strike that landed on Link's shield brought an overwhelming amount of force, nearly sending Link flying but he was knocked back a few feet with his shield nearly pressed into his face. Link followed with up with a side slash to hit Volga's left leg. It was blocked, he used a metal part on his gauntlet to block it! Soon Link left himself unguarded and he was quickly upper-cut in the stomach which knocked him back further, giving him the urge to vomit.

"Link," Lana and Proxi cried in sync as Proxi followed Link and Lana's urge to join Link increase but was held back so she could treat Impa's conditions.

"Fight fair yah dork," Proxi shouted like a child.

Volga chuckled,"I will get rid of the hero, he's a nuisance to my mistress' plan..."

"Well she's evil," cried Lana.

The dragon warrior laughed at the statement,"And you're the 'good' one,"

Volga's laugh was none like any laugh that existed, it was like a giant beast with a mix of a dark echo. The sound of his laugh also made it feel like Link's ears were ringing. Watching Volga's satisfied laughter angered Link further, the sound made it seem that the enemy was proud and made them look victorious. Link charged at him, this time Volga was ready for the attack but instead Link tackled Volga and pushed him and Volga into the Great Deku Tree.

They were now both on the floor and across from each other, inside the burning tree.

He scoffed and then yelled, "boy!"

Link prepared himself for another attack as Volga rushed him, but this time; scorching flames were all along the room's walls heating it up, his clothes were filthy, he looked all beaten up and he was leaning on one leg. He got ready to counter Volga's attack with a swing from his sword. But as Volga approached Link with high speed, a barrier made of light blocked the two. By the impact, Volga fell back on his head and Link slowly but awkwardly walked back a bit only to find Lana running to the scene!

"Lana, aren't you attending to Impa's wounds," asked Proxi watching Volga's hilariously confused expression on his face.

Lana shook her head,"don't worry, when I left her, she was already fighting rea-"

"How dare you children interrupt my fight," interrupted Volga, who looked like a fool on the ground trying to getting back up.

"Yeah, but you look better when you were on the ground," laughed Proxi.

Volga got off the ground and spat, "s-silence you fool, the fire in here will soon burn you all!"

He was right. The fire that had started on top was now spreading from the walls and were approaching the floor!

"Link, take this," shouted Lana as she spawned a gate. Out of the gate came a rod like item, "here take this Link!"

Lana threw the rod at Link, he held it high as he sheathed his sword and put his shield away. At one end it had a red orb attached, it was the fire rod! The only thing odd about it was that the rest of the rod look, unreal. The manufacturing looked "out of this world" but that only made it look stronger!

"Let's fight fire with fire," Proxi said sarcastically.

"That's the plan," Lana giggled.

Without warning, Volga charged at Link but suddenly a mad amount of fire was manipulated by the fire rod and shot into Volga. The attack made Volga block it with his spear and he start to breath heavily.

"If you wish to test who is stronger in the element of fire, let it be," yelled Volga as he used his powers to engulf himself into a ball of fire, emerging as a phoenix.

Link was too weak from the last attack to do anything, he only had enough energy to just hold himself up using the fire rod as support. Volga was zeroing in on him as a spiraling phoenix.

Before everything seemed to fade away, there was one thing he heard, "Link!" The voice was helplessly coming from Lana behind him. Just by the tone of the voice, he could just imagine how sad Lana must look, just the thought of that gave him a new surge of energy, similar to focus energy, but different. _Special technique!_

New a new form of power erupted out of Link as he unleashed one final attack upon Volga seconds before impact. Link's last attack unleashed the rage of a fiery serpent dragon, crashing into the phoenix. The two clashed as the impact caused a blinding explosion leaving everything to seem to fade away.

_In Link's dream, he was in the clouds flying over all the beautiful settings in Hyrule and knew that everyone was at ease. He was looking down for what felt like hours, nothing disturbed him until the sense of someone's else's presence came. It was Lana, carrying a warm and kind smile on her face._

The dream ended. Only to find himself in complete darkness but with faint feeling of the short breeze and smoke. The smoke scent that was suddenly presented brought Link back to his consciousness. He woke up lying down, still in Faron Woods where Link ended before he fought the second wave. Lana was looking at him from above with Impa and Proxi next to her. Link continued to lie down, looking up and into the sky with a beautiful view. _Mission clear!_

**I would just like to say; THANK YOU EVERYONE so much for all the review, favorites, follows, views, etc! I've never had the chance to thank everyone nor realize how much this story has grown. I'm also deeply sorry for the very late chapter, I can't promise to not be late but I'll try to do better next time! **

_Shout-out__ to Bobolobo for his excitement to see Lana in this chapter!_


	5. Venture Through the Valley of Seers

**Hello everyone! So now we are approaching what should be the half way point of this story and since this is my first I'm pretty excited. Once again I am deeply sorry for the late update, my other fanfiction took up a lot of my time but I know that's a poor excuse :(. Anyways, by the time this is uploaded (December 24th 2014) it should be around Christmas eve so I hope everyone is having a good time and for anyone reading this in the future, I still hope you're having a good day! **

_After the exhausting battle against Volga and his army, the flame that had been set to the Great Deku Tree had been put out by large amount of magic used by the newly befriended sorceress. The army regrouped the village and everything had been set back to normal by sunset. There was one thing left unanswered, the great fairy's promise back at Hyrule. The question left Link boggled as he inspected the village._

_"Find something a little more than my answer, huh," he thought, continuing his inspection around Faron Woods, expecting to see something that would answer him._

_As Link continued, his fairy commented, "Link! I can feel the presence of a great fairy's fountain!"_

_What Proxi said caught his attention and he chased after Proxi, to wherever she was leading Link to. Near the end of the top floor of the tree lied a sanctuary like structure identical to the last, except this time the building was more yellowish and had vines and mold growing around the top. Link pushed both doors open with his brute strength because the door were sealed shut. Proxi constantly flew around Link with zeal, ecstatic to find out what waited inside!_

_Upon entering, Link got the same feeling of unease by the great fairy's presence, being her voice and oddly kind behavior towards him. Stories and joys were delightedly shared between the three as they talked (mainly just Proxi talking though and not so much for Link). _

_A few instructions were also told from the great fairy to Link to aid him on his grand quest, "my sister has sent you here to find someone special and meaningful, I am sure you have, but now you must travel to the source of this evil sorceress raining her dark magic upon Hyrule. Travel North-West of Hyrule castle to a place known as the Valley of Seers, where you must shut down the gate of souls and confront the evil sorceress."_

_Following the wise instructions of the great fairy, she offered the Hyrulian army the opportunity to safely travel back to Hyrule castle using her magical teleportation powers. On behalf of the army, Link ceased the opportunity and did so._

_As the Hyrulian army traveled through the portal the great fairy materialized. But in secret, Proxi was told one thing from the great fairy with unease and concern before leaving,"the sorceress you have recently acquainted, __mustn't be the one__..."_

**The Legend of the Adventures of the Hyrule Warriors**

**Chapter 5: Venture Through the Valley of Seers**

Upon entering and exiting the portal, Link felt the grass and dirt of a familiar area underneath his feet and the refreshing breeze hit his face with pleasure. He landed back in Hyrule field with rest of the army, Impa in-charge, Proxi by his side but now there was also the nearly recruited sorceress Lana. He searched around the group of confused yet happy soldiers, before he realized it, the army seemed much less numerous to a noticeable point. The thought of all the lost soldiers...

"Linnkkk," cried a voice of girl in the distance. It was Lana.

She was quickly skipping towards him with her book clutched in her hands. The sight of her shocked him from his train of sad thoughts and made him afraid of, being bear-hugged?! He was approached by her (which she really gave the sense that he was going to get bear-hugged) and smiled.

Lana tried to cheer him up,"You don't have to worry about any thin-"

"Princess Zelda," cried Impa as she stood-up tall as so the others followed her.

The princess was now walking towards them, in her usual clothing for battle and dozen of security guards by her side. It was incredible how Zelda was able to welcome their sudden presence back so soon, and luckily they brought good news.

Hours had gone by after that. The army went to rest for the many hours left in the day while Impa, Link and Lana had many explanations to do. Their entire journey had been recounted to the princess and Lana had been introduced. By the end of their discussion, the princess was confident that their war was guaranteed to be won after one more successful battle, once in the Valley of Seers...

One other thing was decided, the final battle was to be settled the day-after. This meant to Link had more time to rest and train, and that was what he did. That night he got many hours of sleep and the following day he went into training with the other soldiers non-stop with Impa leading the training sessions. Lana, Zelda and Proxi did not get the same treatments but did "their own training" by researching and developing plans for the battle!

By the end of the day, a plan had been brewed and was fired up! While Link practiced his sword techniques, fire rod abilities and his newly found skill with the bow and arrows. The stage was set and the final battle was on its way!

* * *

><p>After a few days worth of traveling once again, they reached the Valley of Seers. An area near the peek of a dark purple mountain, far north of Hyrule castle where dark clouds ruled the skies and shed no light upon the land, just the cold winds of pure evil. A battle furiously raged from the summit where the army had emerged from climbing the bottom to finally confront and put an end to the dark forces. The sound of all the slashing and screams could be heard from far beyond the bottom of the mountain.<p>

The Hyrulian army started to barge through the cluster of red bokoblins and reaching the bridges on both sides of the battlefield. The army was separated into two group, the left one being led by Link and Zelda and the other led by Impa and Lana.

As the battle roared-on and as they strived to reach the top. Link's performance in battle lacked something, he had something before this battle (such as in Faron Woods) but he couldn't explain it. It was no quality, power nor courage. He just felt something wasn't just there. It was quite visible if you compared his battle now from to the last three.

Meanwhile with Lana and Impa, they're squadron was doing fine as usual, just plowing through the enemy forces and obtaining more keeps for Hyrule on their way. Of course Impa felt something was wrong, no way could this dark sorceress just let them riot through her territory and win this final battle with ease...

Eventually after crossing the bridge and making it further, there was an area that branched both pathways and reunited both groups. Now Link fought twice as hard, making it seem like he was hard at work again.

_"No, this is where the good shall fall."_

Suddenly an intense black and purple beam of light rose from the sanctuary's top. The dark light pierced the sky as everyone could feel the earth underneath their feet move.

"Oh no, she's using a large amount of dark magic," cried Lana, petrified by the display of the dark magic.

"Guys, there's no time to waste, we have make it to the top of there and end this sooner," said Proxi.

Link, Zelda, Impa and Lana all started racing to the top, in hopes off stopping the source of the dark magic before it got too out of hand. As they climbed up the tall ruined temple, the sounds of screams of terror and earth shattering were heard in the distance. A Manhandla spawned in the distance, far back where they started, terrorizing the other soldiers!

"Everyone, I must be elsewhere but I pray for your safety," Impa said, making run away from the temple and to the Manhandla.

Before they could make another move, a sudden voice came from above paused them, "not so fast, we have unsettled business." The voice was Volga's! He was also accompanied by Wizzro!

"Yeesss, we won't let you pass, or even live," Wizzro said, nearly sounding joyful to see them again.

The three of them kept an eye on them while looking at the beam of dark magic, hesitant about what to do.

"Link go, Lana and I will battle these two while you go on ahead," commanded princess Zelda, knowing this is their only option.

He didn't have much to disagree on so he continued his hike towards the top. Suddenly Volga sprang towards Link, full of rage and fire surrounding him. Before impact, Lana pulled up a magical screen of light to block him. Before he knew it, Lana and Zelda were now in a heated battle against Volga and Wizzro.

"Link, please go on, we'll be okay," this was shouted from Lana, who was also struggling to dodge Volga's attacks.

So he continued his hike to the top, upon looking down, he saw the hundreds of Hyrulian soldiers fighting, Impa handling the Manhandla and the battle he was just instructed not to fight in. He knew at that very second, everything led up to this pinnacle moment! He continued, no enemies in his way and only the tallest staircase he's ever seen was in his way of confronting the source of the problems.

At the top of the ruined temple was a room but not supporting a ceiling. At the very end was some sort of an oval shaped portal with a dark purple and black light swirling inside. It seemed the dark beam of light had disappeared as well. Leaving one thing left in the room...

"_Hello there my dear Link. I'm so glad you're finally able to meet me. I, the great sorceress Cia,_" it was the her, all the way across the room, pleasantly smiling and waving him.

This voice was all too familiar!

_***_  
><em>Back at Hyrule field over a week ago, "You have done well Link, that was beautiful, I was so glad to finally see you in person, my dear Link," said a mysterious voice in the middle of the never ending cloud of giant dark smoke.<em>

All this time it was her, Cia! Link rushed at her full speed with his sword by his side and ready to clout her with his sword! In response, she just gave a gleeful smile and sent out three shadow versions of Link to counter his attack. With a single blow the three shadow had been blown away leaving no trace of them nor a sound.

"Ah, your strength is incredible," Cia said with a smile while clapping both hands together.

Link was furious, how could she be so "playful" at time like this? He kept charging at her, mindlessly swinging as he approached her, but like Wizzro she was teleporting and reappearing elsewhere. It was annoying and time was being wasted, while everyone was fighting, he was merely playing games!

Proxi got annoyed too and started shouting, "c'mon and stop it, you're an old lady so quit acting like a child!"

"How dare you call me old," Cia shouted back, a little embarrassed too (though she didn't look old she was).

Cia shot a purple orb towards Proxi. Link tried to block it but the orb went right through his shield and captured Proxi, rendering her weak. Soon it was thrown outside of the temple, nowhere to be seen.

"How dare you hurt another friend of mine," cried Link in his mind, continuing to unleash attacks onto Cia.

He knew that eventually he'd waste too much time and the battle will be lost. He went for another attack but Cia disappeared again. As she reappeared, in the matter of a few seconds Link pulled out his bow and drew an arrow. He pulled it back as quickly as possible and shot it, it made a direct hit but only left a tiny dent in Cia's mask.

"how dare you be so defiant," howled the sorceress, charging up a shadowy ball in her right hand.

By instincts Link shot another arrow, this time he shot an arrow at the hand that was materializing the dark ball. The arrow got absorbed by the darkness and no damage was inflicted.

"You will pay for your defiance," she cried, sounding like it would leave a tear in her as she launched the dark ball towards Link.

His shield couldn't deflect such an attack but he tried. Before it hit Link, it blew up. A sword of light sliced it in half, it was princess Zelda! She came to aid Link in this last battle!

"Oh if it isn't princess Zelda, here to steal Link from me again," Cia asked, nearly acting all charming.

Zelda was baffled and retorded, "what, how dare you say such a thing!"

Of course Link was confused.

Cia grinned, there was something she had to say, "you know Link I have one more thing to tell you..."

* * *

><p>After Lana defeated Volga, she was tasked to help out in Impa battle. In so they succeeded but with many wounded. Once again she made her way up towards the temple. She was running by and spotted a dark orb, Proxi was inside. She used her magic to break it and free the poor fairy.<p>

"T-thank you Lana," Proxi said very weakly.

Lana nodded and enthusiastically added, "don't worry, leave everything rest to us."

She left Proxi to Impa's care. In due time she made it to the top of the distorted temple, only to find a half beaten Zelda and Link on their knees and Cia at the other end of the room, possessing all three pieces of the Triforce!

"Don't do this," cried Lana desperately, hoping Cia could hear her. Nothing worked, she was surrounded by an unbreakable barrier made by her own magic while chanting something with her voice echoing.

With all their strength, they tried to crack open the dark barrier upon them. After they were helplessly left there, behind the barrier Cia had finished her chanting and her eyes now glowed white with no pupils in her eyes.

The final moment were upon as Cia spoke, "I, the dark sorceress wish for one thing from the power of the Triforce. That I will have L-" she was cut of and struggling to say the rest, as if something was manipulating her not to finish her sentence. "I-I wil-l have..."

She was suddenly dragged down into the ground by a dark pool a black liquid spawned beneath her. She started to struggle with her arms flailing and screams flying, somehow this thing was dragging her down and it was more powerful than her. Whoever it was their power was frightening.

Cia was then totally immersed into the pool and gone, gone with the three pieces of Triforce. After her exit all the enemies suddenly disappeared without a trace and the battle was, won?...

Except there was one thing before that, something Cia said beforehand that destroyed Link and led her to nearly winning.

_This is was happened: _

_Cia grinned, there was one more thing to say, "you know Link I have one more thing to tell you..."_

_"Silence, from here on this is where your rain of terror stops," said Zelda, pointing her rapier and Link doing as-well with his sword._

_"It's about your old friends my dear Link," she replied with a sly grin._

_The words alone made it feel like Link's entire body was about to crumble._

_Cia said one last thing to distract them before attacking, "y'know they make great souls for my two warriors; Wizzro and Volga."_

**So that ends it there! :D  
>A good ending, yesno? You decide! anyways, my apologies for the late update, I was just busy with my other project that I wanted to start. So now we know what happened to Jet and Apollo! Also this is about half way into the story, so yeah, we made it! Lastly I'd like to add, with Cia's mysterious disappearance, it leaves Hyrule at moment of peace, for now. So that's what the next chapter will cover. With that ended, I hope you guys have a wonderful day! :D **


End file.
